ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Weiß (Prime-Earth)
"My father was an angel. My mother was an angel. No matter what you say, I am more angelic than you could ever hope to be." - Mari addressing her siblings History Long ago, a Nephalem training as an exorcist came to an angel of heaven to exercise her angelic power. During their training, the Nephalem fell in love with this angel, and they conceived a child. The Nephalem kept a sample of her lover's angelic essence for the future, as she was the last of her kind as far as she was aware, and she wanted to keep the angelic essence to potentially fuse with another demon's essence and use the combination to give birth to another fully-balanced Nephalem. Following the completion of her training, the Nephalem was separated from her angelic lover, and they lost contact. Years after this event, the Nephalem had given birth and raised their daughter, named Mari, to the age of 4. It was during this time that the Nephalem exorcist met Akuryou, a demon who had fallen in love with her. They eloped, and had two more children. With angelic essence preserved from the past and a donor of demonic essence, the Nephalem seized this opportunity to have her next child be a balanced Nephalem. The plan worked, and Kurenai was born. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough essence to perform the same procedure, so her third and youngest child Aohime was more demonic than angelic. Mari lived her life knowing she was an angel, but never believed herself to be demonic. She trained exclusively with her angelic power, and only trained her demonic side because of her step-father and half-siblings. Once Akuryou was slain, she immediately set off to look for her biological father in hopes of inheriting his legacy, without a single concern for her younger siblings. Years later, she came to be known as a world-famous model, using the job as a guise to find relics left behind for her from her father. Appearance Being a model, Mari is seen in a variety of outfits. For the most part, she wears the red blouse seen in her faceclaim above over a white tank top, short shorts, and two-inch heeled boots. On cold days, she wears white leggings, fur-lined boots, a fur-lined parka, the blouse from her faceclaim over a long-sleeved shirt, and a blue scarf. Angelic Form Thanks to her mostly-angelic blood, Mari is only capable of transforming into an angelic form, taking on a white-feathered female figure. A golden halo hovers over her head at all times, with a pair of small blue horns protruding from her forehead. In this form, her eyes are gold, with blue irises. A small pair of dark grey demon wings rest on her lower back, while a pair of white angel wings fold up on her shoulder blades, with a gold outline. Her hands and feet are clawed, with armored scales running up her forearms and shins respectively. Mari can also selectively choose parts of her body to turn angelic, as it offers enhanced durability. Personality Mari has an inherent disdain for demonic influences despite being part demon. However, she chooses to completely ignore and outright rejects her demonic nature. She's a very sanctimonious person, believing her angelic heritage entitles her to certain privileges. Having grown up in the care of nuns until her mother eloped, Mari is a religious girl who believes in the might of God and that her angelic heritage is a gift of God granted to her so she may purge the world of sinners. The loss of her father and the death of her mother caused her to seek out power to both avenge her parents and rid the world of corruption. Aside from her religious personality, Mari is a smart, intelligent girl who knows how to manipulate people, so she can get what she wants when she wants it. Mari is also a rather vain individual, which is why she wanted to become a model; she wants the world to recognize her beauty. Powers/Abilities * Nephalem Physiology - Her Nephalem Physiology is more heavily focused on her Angelic side as a result of her mostly angelic heritage. In addition to this, Mari has focused her efforts on controlling her angelic powers, leaving her demonic power severely lacking and undeveloped. ** Angel-exclusive Powers: Mari almost exclusive uses this power source, and is highly proficient with her angelic powers. *** Angelic Energy Manipulation - By drawing from her own internal sources or from external sources, Mari can manipulate angelic energies for projectiles, or as a source of magic. *** Holy Flame Manipulation - Blessed flames that can purify souls or for use against demonic/unholy threats. *** Holy Water Manipulation - She can bless water and manipulate it to fight against demons more effectively. *** Healing - Self-explanatory. She can heal people with this power, exhausting her angelic energy to do so. *** Seraph Unleashed - Mari assumes her Angelic form, exponentially enhancing her power. She can choose to transform her entire body, or any portion of her body into its Aangelic form at any time. ** Demon-exclusive Powers: *** Demonic Energy Manipulation - Mari can manipulate demonic energy inside herself or from outside sources, but she lacks the skill to do so and only resorts to small, yet destructive, bursts of power. *** Devil Trigger - Rather than physically alter her appearance, Mari's Devil Trigger simply augments her existing abilities with what little Demonic power she can control, boosting her power greatly, but not on the same level as her Seraph form. ** Mutually-exclusive Powers: These powers are a fusion of her demonic and angelic powers thanks to her mixed lineage and genetics. *** Advanced-Level Supernatural Condition - Mari has proven to be very difficult to kill by normal means, resisting the force of explosions from anti-air missiles, being riddled with bullets, being impaled by multiple projectiles over and over, and then some. She can punch through incredibly dense armor plating without a scratch. Her reflexes and agility are beyond superhuman, thanks to her Angelic powers influencing her body's natural equilibrium and muscle structure. And, she can heal from powerful shotgun slugs taken at point-blank range. *** Magic - Mari uses elemental magic and illusionary magic in combat. She also uses it to store her weapons when not in use. *** Semi-Immortality - Upon reaching age 21, Mari has stopped physically aging and her body is in its prime for the rest of her life. She can choose to age her body ever so slightly to appear older if she would like. *** Twilight/Light Manipulation - As a fusion of the dark and the light, Mari can manipulate both simultaneously to create the twilight. Due to her predominantly-Angelic heritage, she has a stronger affinity with light more than dark. Weapons Mari does own a few weapons of her own, passed down to her by her mother on her father's behalf. * Weißes Schwert - A glistening silver longsword with intricate angelic runes carved into the blade and white leather wrappings on its grip. Its crossguard is designed to resemble angel wings, with gold overlays and a single diamond embedded in the center of the guard. This is Mari's primary weapon in combat, as it is the perfect conductor for her angelic power. * Silbernadel - A silver rapier with a two-pronged crossguard. One of these prongs is elongated to act as the handguard, forged in the likeness of an angel's wings. Gold overlays throughout the weapon help to properly balance the weapon's weight. * Silber Schneider - A series of seven silver batons that can be infused with angelic energy to generate a thin sword blade. This energy blade vibrates at a vibration frequency so intense, it can cut through mostly anything without issue. The only materials it cannot cut are ones developed technologically or those protected by incredibly powerful protection spells. The Silber Schneider are also disposable, as they are enchanted to always maintain a set of seven even if Mari throws away a few. A used Silber Schneider will simply turn to dust once it is used to its limit. * Shiro - This katana is eerily similar to Kurenai's Chuumon sword, though it is wrapped in white and blue material and stored in a silver and blue scabbard. It is unknown if her mother or her father passed this weapon to her, as she received from her mother after she had given birth to Kurenai and Mari's mother didn't specify if it was from her or Mari's father. Mari rarely uses this weapon, but its cutting power is on par with all seven Silber Schneider blades infused into one. The only reason Mari doesn't use Shiro is simply because the Silber Schneider are eternal and disposable, allowing her to wield the weapons and toss them aside as needed for a tactical advantage that Shiro lacks. Weaknesses * Iron - Demons within DC are know to have a weakness to Iron. While being 75% Angel significantly reduces the pain felt, Mari is still vulnerable to being damaged by iron. * Magic - Magic designed to destroy angels and/or demons is particularly effective against her. * Qeres - A unique, rare to produce/obtain substance known for lethally wounding Nephalem. Artificial Qeres is being synthesized, with reduced effects but still enough to cause intense pain for Nephalem. While both natural and artificial Qeres isn't as effective against her, it is still extremely dangerous if Mari remains exposed to the substance long enough. * Over-usage of Powers - Exhausting her internal energy stores will leave her in a weakened where she is about as vulnerable as a human, if not slightly more durable. * Supernatural Weapons - Weapons produced by/with supernatural means (like a weapon created from a subjugated Demon's soul) are highly effective against her for obvious reasons. Trivia * Mari's weapons bearing German names, sans Shiro, contrasts with Kurenai and Aohime's Japanese naming conventions, symbolizing her difference in background. Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Legacies